Atonement Stratosphere 1p3
by Professor Fergurson
Summary: continuation of the atonement series


The Professor returns a week later to see boone  
who had completely recovered.  
  
"I see your feeling back to your old self. As for the cvi I fixed that you will still retain the ability to gather and learn new information. Sandavol will be  
next I just have to convince Zo'or." Said the professor  
  
"Thankyou. I have met them down below . Not what I expected quite the opposite . The are actually concerned about me while I had the injuries and continuelly be concerned for my welfare and yours. What's with the 16,000 ships. According to David they are to protect earth and more will be joining them." Said Boone  
  
"Let me just say I am taking it personally. I have already had one planet that I love be distroyied . I am not going to let my grandfathers and great grandfather's home be distroied. In a few year my great grandfather father is about to be born and I don't want the jaridains to ruin that. In the time of my creation if they were favour with my government I would of had be given jaridian dna. My compassion comes from my human background. Very few timelords actually care. If they did there would be one million ships protecting earth right now. Instead I have access to all the gallifreyians in the peacekeepers. I would like you to train them. Since earth will become a battle ground thanks to Zo'ors ego I need them know how to fight on earth terrain." Said the professor turning slightly  
  
"No, I understand. But it's true that australia and the circle of nations have freedom and the american and the northern hemisphere don't." Said Boone  
  
"Yes, I can't deney it. I was apart of the agreement. Every day , I do go to the mothership I fight for earth's freedom . I warned them about Zo'or did they listen no they didn't. While Zo'or is synad humans are being lead to the slaughter house like lambs it's only the australians and the circle of nations who aren't. It's nearly 500 years well, almost exact to the day since I was made to say goodbye to Da'an. I didn't know they were going to be at war with jaridains . I believe with Zo'ors influence as Da'an grew up was brain washed. The taelon council believe that Zo'or was the cause of the war. I would like to think that was the cause. I really wish it was. If it's true let the jaridians have Zo'or and leave the rest of the taelons alone. I wasn't even allowed to go to the first appearance of Da'an . The excuse was that they didn't want to alarm the american people that another alien was on the planet. I am harmless. The australian people have known for years that I am not human. I only remember to little taelon that was Da'an. I promised him that I would see him one day. That day has not dawned ." Said the professor  
  
"I suppose you would look forward to seeing Da'an. From the reports you two were close. I saw a rare image of you and a really young Da'an he almost looked like a human child." Said Boone  
  
"Will, they used to. But the path to perfection was to strong and any taelon-human beings are unable to in the early years. They appear human for the first five years of course they will blush like a taelon. Then over two months they will turn into a fully grown taelon in appearance. I have been studying them for a long time. It's the timelord in me to studying other alien races. I was never interested in studing humans since my father is half human. But I did learn about human nature. I also know how to treat sick or injuried taelons. It was something that a young taelon synad leader Qu'on approved I even got to know the taelon who started it all. Ma'el." Said The professor with a little smile  
  
"So he had a family." Said boone rasing an eye brow  
  
"Yes, in the last 100 years of his life . James if you met her is his direct human decendent with all powers that were his. I can't ignore her timelord gifts being telepathic is one of them." Said the professor  
  
"I don't think anyone else knows that, I know that you were a medical doctor for humans. Not taelons this is new for me." Said boone still suprised  
  
"I am full of many surprises. As many as I have all the dna of all alien races except jaridian. I know I will evolve into a taelon. I went to learn taelon studies , I taught the young taelons. The thing was no timelords were allowed on the taelon homeworld unless they were visiting. So my mother snuck me in. She was unreconiseable a taelon with hair. I am the only one with all the dna of all taelons ignoring the human halfbreds. Why do you think Zo'or would want me dead?" Said the professor  
  
"What about the information about the taelon-jaridian war? I mean there are the reports that your gallifreyian staff file about your constant visits to the jaridian home world and distroing the their outer colonies for punishment for not hearing out." Said Boone  
  
"That keeps Zo'or's ego at arms length. He was the one who contacted me . In not so many words he wants me to save the taelons from the jaridains. He thinks he knows alot about me ofcourse I use that for a bargaining chip. He said that If I protect the taelon race, I get to Da'an again. That is just a bargaining tactic. The thing is Zo'or doesn't really know why I am on earth at this time since the dalek war would of been over. Two years ago." Said the professor  
  
"So , how do the rest of the world get their freedom?" Asked Boone  
  
"Freedom, will only be granted when Zo'or is put on trial for his crimes against humanity , few taelons and me. Zo'or saw that australians were intelligent and they don't take things forgranted like most americans. It was taken away because those who at be signed your lives away. I did not do that to the people who were glad that they were not alone any more . They were quite glad to have an alien living in their country. Zo'or said I was to take control over australia and the circle of nations. I didn't it only appears that I did. I have matters as in trade with gallifrey and nothing more. I have no interest in power. I have gallifrey for that. But I don't want it not for a long time. I have known the taelons for more than 500 years it is my destiny to become one of them. It's in my dna and my gallifreyian imperitive to evolve by any means possible." Said the professor sadly  
  
"I hope you don't, mind I read some of the history books, especially the earth history books since I don't live there any more. I do agree with the fact that they were early. But what's with the energy comming out of you with nearly every taelon in a circle around you in 2010? From what I can tell it;s a kindred soul thing about Da'an and yourself." Said Boone  
  
"Yes and no. That's how we distroyed the Jaridian homeworld and ended the war." Said the professor who turned to face the new taelon homeworld  
  
"What would happen if you added jaridian dna to you dna stream ?" Asked Boone  
  
"In less than two thousand years not earth years it would be less in earth years. It would make me evolve into a taelon with hair and my timelord dna would not play apart of my dna make up it would be dorment. The future has already happened and I can't change it even if I am for tense and purposes a timelord. I am not sure what Da'an would think after the both hand thing and knowing what the future will bring. You cannot change your future or where it goes." Said the professor  
  
"Why, do I have a feeling that you're right about the destiny thing." Said boone hoping that she would turn to face him again.  
  
"You control your destiny and you can change the future but becareful in how you choose your life after the taelon war. I wish I could change my future but alas it has already happened." Said the professor and she turned around  
  
The professor's hair and hands seem to be blushing abd one the professor's arms seemed to be burning. It was not normal to have her arm bare even with the taelon writing on it. Boone rushes towards to the professor to see what is wrong.  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Boone  
  
"This is normal I assure you. Zo'or is being smug and talking with doors. Its another link to the commonality. It won't last long. They won't get that what they want." Said the professor  
  
"What's with the writing?" Asked Boone   
  
The professor pulled down her sleve to hid the writing.  
  
"Something I was born with. It means that the one and the hope are meant to be as a form of destiny. Every few generations they try to find each other. Sometimes they don't even know who they are looking for. My name means the one . As Fergurson is my public name my father gave it to me. My real name is a taelon name that no one has ever said. Da'an name means hope." Said the professor  
  
"I think I understand. Zo'or is trying to stop a legion becoming real." Said Boone  
  
"Most of the synad want it to happen. But the power of Zo'or can be dangerous. As for the burning. The old saying you scratch my back and I'll scatch yours. Zo'or is offering support in the election and doors wants nothing to do with it. I know they are discussing the bio-engernered humans. Only 500 need. I know he needs more. I had after they arrived and before they did offer gallifreyians who want to continue the taelon race and then become taelon. But the offer was rejected." Said the professor  
  
"I think you should tell Da'an, the synad those who support you and have you told doors?"Asked boone  
  
"He didn't beleive me."Said the professor  
  
"Come, on fergurson that doesn't sound like doors to me." Said Boone  
  
"He doesn't trust me bcause I am not human but an alien. I work for everybody. I don't think he liked the fact that I work for the taelons and the australian government." Says the professor  
  
"You don't work wholly for the taelons well not the ones on the mothership. Your a free agent." Said boone with a smile  
  
"Don't give me that rubbish. I get enough for Zo'or." Said the professor  
  
"But your grandfather and great grandfather is human. Don't worry I'll send a message to door." Said Boone  
  
"But your offically dead not like door is suppose to be dead. Only offworld that your offically alive. The thing is doors is my great times 4 father . I will have a bad enough time convincing him to start another family with an australian female let alone convince him your not dead. What an american politicain?" Said the professor  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure he gets the signal bounced off the australian satalites. So he will know that there are more timelords and that I am alive and working for you. So doing this on my freewill." Said boone  
  
"I'm sure he'll like that. I better see augar soon, I promised to visit him." said the professor who went from being sarcastic to calm  
  
One hour later   
  
Boone walks into the professors office  
  
"What's so amuzing?" Asked the professor  
  
"Change of plans , I did send the message but now he wants to visit the embassy and here on your moon base." Said boone  
  
"And this will make him trust me?" asked the professor  
  
"Between the taelons and you. He has choose you over the taelons." Said boone  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me and why doesn't that fill me with hope. What doesn't he see that I am alien." Said the professor  
  
"That doesn't bother me or the australian people. You know what's going on and your an asset for the up and coming war. You even put Zo'or in his place. I did try and explain to him that your trying all your best to remove the strangle hold on america. I mean doors just doesn't know that australia and the circle of nations aren't under the control of the taelons. Infact that they are free. Which may surprise him." Said Boone  
  
"like doors is going to believe me. He want to be president now but not for another 6 years I know he isn't going to like that." Said the professor now smiling  
  
"Don't worry , about doors I will deal with him. He's fine." Said Boone  
  
The professor looks down at the computer.  
  
"looks like augar has a day off from his hacking . I don't want to tell doors about my dna. It didn't bother augar. No, wait he's comming later with my american shuttle pilot , he's being a citizen of australia since the mid 90's." Said the professor  
  
The pilots image appears on the screen next to augars.  
  
"Doesn't he look like the guy who acted in the show with a submarine ?" Asked boone  
  
"I wouldn't know he was recruited into unit while I was away fighting Daleks. I shouldn't worry that much should , I ? Boone about Doors." said the professor  
  
"I doubt it. You live half the time on earth promoting freedom for humanity and the other half here." Said boone  
  
"That's because , my position on gallifrey is always injeperty. But I discuss things with the taelon coucil and plan the next invasion of a jaridian outpost." Said the professor  
  
"It may be a good idea for doors to meet the real leaders of the taelons." Said boone smiling  
  
"Like doors wants to talk to more taelons at this time." said the professor sarcasticly  
  
"For one thing, they have never offered him a bribe or harmed any humans. Or their lact of interest of humans other than trade relations , ambassidors and being friends with us. That would only make ten taelons on earth. Making them as a speices harmless." Said boone  
  
"Since they left the homeworld the synad and the colony have been brain washed excluding Qu'on who was always kept in the dark about taelon activities on earth. So the knowledge of the council no longer exsists in the commonality." Said the professor  
  
"I have a feeling once Da'an knows might accuse Zo'or of many crimes and lies. But tell what you need to tell. I do agree with what you said ages ago." Said boone  
  
"I don't want all the synad side with me at this stage it must appear if all of them are supporting Zo'or. They will know the day when the commonality will remove him. Let doors know that I am ready for him. 3 hours and 3 onlys only. I don't want to miss my meeting with Zo'or but I would rather it be with Da'an. Could you see if the taelon oreintated items and information remove and bring out all the timelord things. Thanks." Said the professor  
  
"Since I have been here I have learnt about other alien races, but I have the time to learn about it. But I doubt it if it's neccessary to alarm him that other alien races are around. For all tense and purposes the earth thinks your a timelord." Said boone  
  
"I have many different alien dna inside me." Said the professor  
  
"Some how , I don't think he needs to know that." Said boone  
  
"Fine". Said the professor  
  
Boone sends a message to the resistance head quarters via the australian satalites.  
  
Liam seems to have a day off or finally get himself sometime away from Da'an to go and pick up Doors to take him to the gallifreyian embassy and unit headquarters.  
  
Doors runs from the church in a curly hair wig and dark sunglasses hoping no one would reconise him and gets into liams shuttle.  
  
Liam goes into dimensional. Doors removed the wig , glasses and trench coat.  
  
"I am actually looking forward to this to seeing both bases." Said A happy doors is not that often  
  
"Are you aware that the professor isn't human?" Said liam  
  
"I know , I don't even know how a timelord acts." Said Doors  
  
"All, I have heard that the embassy has been there before the taelon arrival and that her government is supporting humanity and the taelons because of some kind of balance. I think the support for the taelons is political not out of kindness as for humanity." Said liam  
  
"Apparently the taelons have stop experimenting. But they will start up again. I believe the professor did not like their methods. From speaking with her human friend david there is a terra formed moon I believe it's called the new taelon home world. It's very long way from earth." Said Liam  
  
"I have read her website the idea of leaving the abassidors here and putting the taelons on their own world sounds great. I then could not hate them but dislike them. I will even dislike Zo'or, I think hate is the world for him." Said Doors  
  
The professor leaves for earth in her own shuttle which unlike the taelon shuttles it takes only five minutes for her to arrive back on earth. To get things ready as not everything can be shown like some of the exibits which are simlair to those know been showned northern america.  
  
The professor sets up the communications with her moon to continue and finish the converstation with boone.  
  
"I barely approved the chances program were the elderly sick people and make them like they were when they were in their 30's. When I found out that their minds had been altered. I put my foot down. My adjustments would have returned them to their 40's so they could see their family in later life." Said the professor  
  
"you know something about the program more than you are saying." Said Boone smiling  
  
"Your begining to read my face very, perceptive. It was Zo'or who ordered the programing of false memories and previously people who didnot support the taelons strangely supporting them after they are helped. The programming is not necessary. That is one of the many programs I dissaprove of as they are wrong and against all nature. Even the timelords don't approve as they stopped doing that centuries ago. The alliance are not pleased with Zo'or who actually planned the mission. The council approved the original visit and nothing else. But of course he changed it." Said the professor  
  
"I would not mention this to doors." Said Boone  
  
The old man ( liam) walks into the professor's office.  
  
"Excuse me , professor they are four minutes away and david said that he would bring them in." Said the old man and then he left  
  
"I have to go , doors is on his way." Said the professor and the screen goes blank. "Thankyou."  
  
David walks into the professors office.  
  
"Mr Doors and Liam Kincaid are here." Said David  
  
"I thought it was best to arrive before they did and I am glad that I did." Said David  
  
"Let them in and bring them to my office but through the embassy's museum and slow them down by talking about some of the items." Said the professor  
  
The professor flips a switch and an image appears on the screen on the wall. Liam lands the shuttle. Exits with doors. David is there to greet them.  
  
Meanwhile Zo'or enraged attacks some of his volunteers or drones as the professor calls them. A Da'ans army member (unit worker) arranges the meeting with Zo'or and the professor be brought up two hours ealier. As the professor seems to be the only one strong enough to control his temper.   
  
Facing a Da'an's army worker Zo'or begins to speak.  
  
"Bring me the professor with in the hour." Shouted Zo'or  
  
"She's not available for another two hours." Said the worker as Zo'or begins to slap the worker" If you hit me you will suffer the concequences of the professor." But stops knowing how powerful she is.   
  
Instead hits the nearest volunteer instead. It is a good thing that Da'an does not see Zo'or this way or hell could break loose on the mothership.  
  
David walks back into the embassy followed by liam and doors. With the camera following. While the old man (liam) gets word of Zo'ors uncontrolable behaviour.  
  
"Did you think I should go ?" Asked James  
  
"No, the professor is the best person to be sent. I am not sure how she is going to react. I have been told they have lost another part of the taelon empire and Zo'or is acting really badly to the loss." Said the old man (liam)  
  
James sends the message to the professor's computer hoping that she is able to stop things from breaking apart on the mothership.   
  
The professor quickly reads the message.  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen. Damn." Said the professor hiting her hand on the desk." I will have to clean up the mess as usual and deal with Zo'or I am not looking forward to this."  
  
Another fleet is sent to take back the planet. 


End file.
